


Finding you again

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Marvel Smut Works [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Bottom Tony Stark, Cock Slut, Humiliation, M/M, Mob Boss Stephen Strange, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Tony is a slut fight me, Whore Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Years ago, Tony Stark got separated from his lover, lost in a deep inter-connected web of crime and betrayalStephen has spent every second since then working to get him back(aka a mob au that no one really asked for with boss Stephen and snarky submissive Tony who gets lost and found again)





	Finding you again

**Author's Note:**

> Dubcon warning? I wrote it to be that Tony joined all this willingly, but reading it back over it is kind of dubious what's all going on with Tony and the other mob bosses, so I wanted to give you a warning. nothing is explicit, just implied sexual stuff and calling him a whore

Stephen had to stop himself from glancing down at the man kneeling at Thanos's feet across from him. Focusing instead on the other boss himself. He and Strange were well-known rivals and were careful to stay off each other's turf, but when Stephen found out that Thanos had got his hands on Tony...

He had to get his pet back.

"You want the whore back then?" Thanos chuckled, reaching down to pet Tony's hair. Tony leaned into the touch, trying not to show that he was excited to see his former master. He was loyal to whoever owned him, to be sure, but Stephen was secretly his favorite.

Stephen nodded. "I'm prepared to offer you a deal. Three extra blocks of territory in exchange for him to be returned to my care."

"Three blocks? Surely you, doctor, would know to bait me better than that. Is that all he is worth to you? Such a pity... I'll give you my counter offer; the Maximoff twins. You tell them you're getting new couriers and refer them to me and I'll give you the slut back."

Fuck. The Maximoffs were known to be the best couriers for anything you needed, drugs, money, anything. It had taken him years to get them on his side. "I'll give you a trade route. Pick which one. And /twenty pounds/ of coke. I'm not giving you the twins."

Thanos laughed. "Make it twenty-five and you can have him. And I want the Wakandan route. You can pick him up once I get my stuff."

He knew he'd offered too much too quickly. Dammit. Stephen just missed his lover, he didn't want to make people think he was truly head-over-heels for the man. That could be dangerous. "Very well, I'll be by tomorrow to collect him."

X X X X X X X X X X

The leather collar had been out of use for years now, but it was still in perfect condition. Stephen had been sure to keep it polished well and away from anything that could damage it, waiting for its wearer to return. It was simple; black, with small silver studs and tags that read Tony's name, who he belonged to, and who to call to return him to his rightful owner, but it had done its job well over the years and looked heavenly against Tony's skin. Now he just needed to get him back.

The drugs had been delivered earlier in smaller amounts to various bunkers of Thanos's, all that was left was the stack of papers in Stephen's passenger seat that signified his surrender of the Wakndan trade route in return for Tony Stark. Even if people didn't properly know the lengths of his relationship with the professional whore, they probably suspected at least most of it. They weren't exactly subtle, after all.

"Stephen Strange, I have a delivery for Thanos." Stephen showed a badge to the guard at the door before continuing on into the driveway. He was delivering the goods directly to Thanos in his home, as arranged. The collar in his coat pocket so that he could leave with Tony properly.

The doorman let him in with no problem, showing him to the living room where Tony was kneeling obediently on the carpet by Thanos's side.

Stephen smiled softly when he saw him. "I have the papers here for you," He held them out to Thanos, not taking his eyes off of the whore.

Thanos took the papers and looked them over. "Very well, you can take him then. It's been a pleasure dealing with you, Strange." He nodded, snapping his fingers at Tony, pointing him toward Stephen. "He's your master now, pet."

Tony tried not to grin as he crawled over to Stephen, bowing his head as he kneeled in front of him. "Master."

"Pet," Stephen grinned and clipped the collar around Tony's neck, "Pretty boy. I've missed you. Let's get you home."

X X X X X X X X X X

"Look at you. Tied up like a proper whore, aren't you?" Stephen grinned, tapping a leather flogger against Tony's thigh.

Tony whimpered, leaning into every touch. "Please~"

"Mmm, you wanna beg for it, baby? Let me hear you whine and sob for me to touch you, give you what you need." Every noise Tony made ignited a fire inside of him like nothing else. He was hopelessly in love with him.

If only Tony felt the same way.

Tony nodded, smiling even in his blissed-out state. He'd cum twice just from Stephen's touches and the restraints rubbing him just the right way. "Mmm, master? I wanna be your good pet, so good for you..."

"Oh darling, you're such a good pet," Stephen purred, tracing down Tony's chest, "Do you want to suck my cock? Show me what a good boy you are? I bet you'll look so cute with your lips wrapped around my dick, choking on my length."

Tony moaned at the mental image, nodding eagerly and leaning into Stephen's arms as he was untied and let onto the floor. Tony licked his lips, getting up onto his knees and opening his mouth for Stephen to fuck his throat.

"Good boy!" Stephen praised, petting his hair gently as he pushed his cock between the whore's lips. "You're a good slut for me, Tony, the best. Fuck, I missed you so much..." He growled and thrust harder into Tony's mouth, hand braced against the wall as he sought his own pleasure. "Show me how much you missed me, baby."

Tony complied easily, relaxing his throat to let Stephen in further and staring up at his master through lidded eyes. Fuck, he tasted amazing. It had been forever since he'd been on his knees for his favorite master, letting himself be both used and taken care of. It was more than he ever could've dreamed of when he started doing this. He never thought someone would care for him the way that Stephen did.

Stephe groaned, grabbing at tony's hair again. As much as he loved giving his pet control over his pleasure, he needed it too badly now. "You're amazing- fuck!" He thrust deeper into Tony as the whore choked on his length. "Gona paint your face white with my cum. Do you want that? You're gonna taste me on your lips for the rest of the day."

Tony moaned and nodded, sucking harder on his cock even as he felt the need for air more and more prominent in his chest. He closed his eyes as Stephen gave a few more earnest thrusts before pulling out and spilling over his face, letting Tony fall to the floor. Their session finally over.

"Thank you, master," Tony mumbled, licking at the drops of cum that he could reach with his tongue.

Stephen smiled softly. "Clean yourself up and meet me in my office. I have a meeting in half an hour and I want you there at my feet without stinking up the whole building, understand?" He ruffled Tony's hair one last time before turning on his heels and leaving the slut to his own devices.

**Author's Note:**

> is it good? no. did I work hard on it? also no.
> 
> I never promised quality alright, just porn and there's definitely more where this comes from


End file.
